


O Rose, my rose

by Robin919



Category: Matthew Bourne's Sleeping Beauty: A Gothic Romance, Matthew Bourne's The Car Man
Genre: F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin919/pseuds/Robin919
Summary: 标题什么的不用在意，就是一个对Dommy和Liam上头而引发的快(man)车脑洞。角色分别来自Matthew Bourne的两部作品：The Car Man: Dominic North as AngeloSleeping Beauty: Liam Mower as Count Lilac (The vampire)我爱马修伯恩，我爱所有的角色，我爱所有的演员，他们都不属于我，我只是幻想了一个故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angelo: From The Car Man, played by Dominic North  
Count Lilac (The vampire): From Sleeping Beauty, played by Liam Mower

Angelo为修车厂的大伙儿搬来了一箱啤酒，在放下啤酒转过身的那一刹那，他感觉到自己的屁股被人粗鲁地捏了一把。还没来得及转身，又有一个巴掌狠狠地打在了他的后脑勺上，他立刻往前一个趔趄，差点摔趴在地。

正如他无数个噩梦中曾经出现过的那样，粗鲁的哄笑声从他身后响了起来，他总觉得，那是一群霍霍磨牙的豺狼，垂着腥臭的涎水在他身后虎视眈眈。

他不敢回头去追究是谁在作弄他，他只想快点逃离这里。他想念着自己藏在枕头下面的书本，他只想一个人躲到角落里，静静地阅读那些不会伤人的温柔文字。

就在Angelo低着头快步逃离人群的时候，老板办公室的门“啪”地一声打开了。Angelo连忙停住步伐，往后退了两步，给老板让路。

“Lilac先生，您能光临，太荣幸了！”

Angelo从没听过强势刻薄的老板用如此虚伪殷勤的语气说话，那种陌生的油腻感简直让人汗毛倒竖。

“谢谢你的热情招待Alfano先生，我十分信任贵司的服务水平。”与老板那刻意谄媚的声音相对应的，是一个清澈好听的年轻男性声音，那声线如绸缎般柔顺，口齿清晰优雅，措辞得体大方，体现出其人良好的修养。

Angelo缩着脖子在一边，抬手摸了摸自己破旧的贝雷帽帽檐，遮遮掩掩地去瞟那个年轻男人。

他看着年纪也不大，手中却握着一根黑色的木质手杖，手杖头尾有着银色的动物头镶嵌，看起来十分精致，但是在他们这些粗人眼里看来，手杖未免有点浮夸做作了。

那个人穿着一身略显浮夸的复古西装，带光泽暗纹的黑色西装三件套中间，点缀着明亮的红色胸巾和多色的花纹领带，服装剪裁高级，面料熨帖，反倒能衬出那个人高贵优雅的气质。

他像是从另一个世界里走出来的。

如同古典油画般精致的着装，不经意间流露出的高高在上的气质，仿佛弥漫着迷雾一样神秘莫测的眼神，全都与修车厂残破凌乱的背景格格不入。

Angelo忍不住多看了他两眼，但是Lilac却似乎敏锐地注意到了他的目光，视线在修车厂的环境里转了一圈，就忽然落到了角落里的Angelo身上。

那双阴郁深邃的双眼里露出些许好奇探究，在Angelo的浑身上下逡巡了一圈，又是一圈。他对这个畏畏缩缩的男孩儿的兴趣，连Alfano老板这样的粗人都能看得清楚。

Alfano早就知道，像Angelo这样白净瘦弱的小男孩，总是会讨那些爱好奇特的有钱人喜欢。即便是他这贫穷的小破修车厂，也总有不安分的男人对Angelo动手动脚。当然，这种小事，他这忙碌的大老板可管不过来。

老板心里暗啐，早听人说欧洲来的贵族都喜欢玩小男孩，看来所言不虚，现在看来品味也不过如此。他心里对这个欧洲贵族一阵轻蔑，面上却不敢显露出来。

人人都知道，这位自称Count Lilac的神秘男人，是小镇上的新贵。据说他有着欧洲贵族的血统，因为家道中落，出售了自己在英国、意大利和罗马尼亚的巨额祖产，带着一笔巨款来到美国来置办实业，以延续他闲散的贵族日子。

自从他突然出现在这个镇上，几乎没有一个人不想和他搭上关系。只是像他这样的贵族，身边却居然连个秘书助理都没有，想要联络上他可不是件容易的事。

然而这次，Lilac却忽然间亲自驾临他这间名不见经传的修车厂，还主动提出要出资改建这里，把他这块破烂的场地，改造成崭新的多元化交通购物中心。

如此金主从天而降，傻子都不会让他从手心里溜走。

“Angelo！还愣着干什么！没看见Lilac先生要回去了吗！还不知道去送他！”

上一秒还殷勤地对客人卑躬屈膝的老板，面对Angelo的时候就瞬间换了一副面孔。

他像一台陈旧的拖拉机一样，哼哧哼哧地喘着气，冲Angelo颐指气使。 他粗鲁地拉住Angelo细瘦的胳膊，凭着一股蛮力，硬是将Angelo推向了Lilac。

Angelo不敢有丝毫反抗，就那样僵着身子，一头栽到了Lilac的怀中。

Lilac看起来毫不惊讶，只是顺势张开怀抱，接住了Angelo倒过来的身子，用双手扶住他的双臂，低头轻声问到：“你没事吧？”

“啊，没、没事……谢、谢谢……”Angelo紧张地瑟缩了一下。Lilac接触他皮肤的手掌出奇的冰凉，一种刺骨的寒意攀上了他的脊背，让他觉得头皮发麻。

“还不快去开车送Lilac先生回家！你还在那儿愣着！难道还让Lilac先生自己开车回家吗？”老板指着门外，冲Angelo大声斥责，“没用的东西！”

Angelo闻言忙不迭地从Lilac的怀里挣脱出来，转身就往门外跑，身后却突然响起了Lilac清澈温和的声音：“你还没拿钥匙。”

“你怎么连钥匙都不拿！蠢货！”老板的骂街声比起Lilac的声音高了八度不止，炸得Angelo耳膜嗡嗡响。

“是，是……”Angelo又赶紧转身回来，伸手去拿Lilac手中的钥匙。

“哦，对了——”

当Angelo的手指即将触碰到钥匙的时候，Lilac却将钥匙和Angelo的手指一起握在了掌心里，把脸颊凑近了Angelo，微笑着说到：“我的车很贵，别弄脏了。”

说话间，Lilac的吐息喷在了Angelo的脖颈根，一股紫丁香的香气瞬间环绕住了Angelo，他抬起眼，悄悄地去窥视Lilac的面庞，却发现这位看似疏离高傲的镇中新贵，他的面相其实十分温和。

他在极近的距离下微笑地看向自己，眼神温柔得仿佛是在注视心爱的情人，仅是与他对视一眼，就让Angelo心神荡漾。

“我，我知道了。”Angelo低下头，用细若蚊呐的声音应了一句。

Lilac松开了他的手，Angelo一获自由，立刻转身冲了出去。

“小兔崽子。”Alfano又追着他的背影啐了一句，转向Lilac的时候又再度笑脸迎人，热情地邀请Lilac参观他这本就不大的破修车厂，“Lilac先生，这边的餐馆儿是我老婆开的，生意不错，未来如果有餐饮的业务，不要忘了考虑考虑她啊。”

Lilac不置可否地笑了笑，那个风情万种的老板娘放下了手中的啤酒瓶，伸出莹白纤细的手，似乎是想和Lilac握手。而Lilac却只是一如既往地保持着温和又疏离的危险，冲老板娘点了点头，无视了她伸出的手。

老板娘的脸色顿时黑了三分，尴尬地收回落空的手，在围裙上擦了两下。

没过多久，Angelo就把Lilac的豪华轿车开到了修车厂前的空地上。

虽然Angelo一直都在修车厂工作，但是在他们这个小地方，干再多年都未必能见到一辆这样的豪车，在上车之前，他还特地擦了擦鞋底，弄干净了身上的油灰才敢去摸车门。

没想到，他们这儿第一次出现豪车，自己就有机会开上，Angelo有些兴奋，但是又不敢表现得太明显。他双手紧握着方向盘，眼睛不停地偷瞄着车里豪华到认不出门道的各种内饰——油亮的真皮座椅，铺着浮夸的熊皮毛垫；光滑的黄色木质仪表盘，还镶着亮眼的银边；方向盘上甚至还点缀着鳄鱼皮。

Angelo虽然兴奋，但也不敢随便乱摸，他总觉得自己稍微多动一下，都会弄脏这辆如艺术品般精致豪华的汽车。

“出发吧。”Lilac突然出声，Angelo吓了一跳。原来，在Angelo沉迷偷瞄车内饰的时候，Lilac早就已经坐进了车后座。

如梦初醒的Angelo急忙发动了车子，拉开了手刹。

“Angelo！”

窗外突然传来了一个女性的呼唤，Angelo匆匆扫了一眼，是Rita小步跑到了窗边，她弯下腰，对着半开的车窗语速极快地追问道：“你今晚还回来吃饭吗？”

“我不知道……”Angelo摇着头，随意地回答了一句，车子就已经开了出去。

Rita看着远去的豪车，忍不住揪紧了自己的围裙。

“他回不回来吃饭？我看他人都未必回得来！”Rita后面的修车厂工人们大声调笑道，“恐怕连骨头都要给那个欧洲佬吸干了！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

在一阵放肆的哄笑中，Rita担忧地望向了Angelo消失的方向。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Angelo把车停在了城里最大的豪宅的院子里。

他从没有进过大户人家的私人庭院，他第一次知道，世界上竟然还有某些人的家，是在进了大门以后，还要再开五分钟的车才能到宅子门口的。

“谢谢你，我到家了。”Lilac看起来很客气也很随和，他坐在后座，等Angelo给他开车门。

“没，没关系的，Lilac先生。”Angelo不知道自己怎么有此荣幸能开这样的豪车，还能得到如此尊贵的人这样礼貌的对待。他忙不迭地下车，绕到汽车另一侧，抓下了自己的贝雷帽，毕恭毕敬地给Lilac拉开了车门。

Lilac下了车，冲Angelo点了点头，走上了豪宅门前的台阶。走了几步，他像是想起什么，回过头来看向双手扯着自己的贝雷帽、傻站在车门前的Angelo，冲他笑了笑：“你不来吗？”

“啊？”Angelo像是没有料到他会这样问，愣了一秒之后，低头看了看自己还沾着尘土的破旧运动鞋，又看了眼铺着高级地毯的前门台阶，不经意间退缩了半步。

“没关系，过来吧。”Lilac顺着他的眼神看了看，挑起嘴角微笑起来。

“不，不了，先生……我就送您到这儿吧，我还要回去吃晚饭……”Angelo手中的帽子被他揪得发皱，他畏畏缩缩地，害怕自己上前一步，就会污染这座富丽堂皇的漂亮建筑。

“晚饭？”Lilac转回身，又走下了楼梯，来到了Angelo面前，装模作样地抬头看了看天空，“已经这么晚了，应该没车回去了，等你到家，晚饭早就没了。”

“我……”

Lilac抬起手，做出了一个制止的手势，Angelo马上闭上了嘴。

“我请你吃晚饭。”Lilac冲他笑了一下。

虽然只是随意一笑，他那双深邃的眼中却仿佛蕴含着惑人的魔法，因为笑容而微微弯起的双眼，像是午夜里雾气弥漫的一汪沼泽，神秘而危险。

“……”Angelo被他这样盯着，像是被施了石化咒一样，一时连回应忘了，只知道中邪般地直盯着他的眼睛看。

“走吧。”Lilac眼中的笑意更深了，他拉住Angelo的手腕，把他牵向豪宅的门庭里。

Angelo被拽着向前走了几步，这才反应过来，他回头指了指车子，Lilac也回头看了一眼，“不用管车了，不会有人路过这里的。”

Angelo这才反应过来，这整个庭院都是Lilac的，就算他把车停在喷水池里都不会有人管。

然而突破Angelo想象的事，还远不止停车。Lilac说完请他吃晚饭，可是没说，他会自己下厨做饭。

Angelo独自一个人坐在富贵华丽却灯光昏暗的餐厅里，隔着一个毫无意义的长桌，看向正在用熟练的手法烹饪的Lilac。

从来都是服务别人的命，Angelo第一次被人服务，还是被一位如此尊贵的先生亲自服务，这完全超出了他的理解能力。

“你喜欢茴香吗？”Lilac突然问道，手上却一直都没有停止处理食材。

“额……”Angelo犹豫了一下，不知道回答喜欢还是不喜欢才能讨他欢心。

“说说吧，我只是想了解你一下。”Lilac看出了他的为难，马上开口安抚他。

“不……不是很喜欢。”Angelo试探性地小声回答。

Lilac笑了笑，“我也不喜欢。”

得到了正面回应，Angelo仿佛收到了鼓励，瑟瑟缩缩的动作也渐渐放松了下来，他低下头，也微微露出了一点笑容。

在充满了野性荷尔蒙和粗鲁放荡的男男女女的修车厂，Angelo几乎从未被认同过，更没有受到过如此温柔周到的款待——即使是Rita，也从未给过他这样的感觉。

“对了，那个女孩子……”Lilac一边说话，一边切开一块带血的牛肉，“在开车前和你说话的女士，是你的女朋友吗？”

“啊？您说Rita吗？”Angelo几乎立刻脱口而出，“不是的。”

“可我看她好像很关心你。”Lilac将牛肉摆入白色瓷盘中备用，红色的血迹在雪白的瓷盘上留下了刺目的痕迹。

“啊……可能，可能有一点吧。”Angelo不自在地抬起右手，搓了搓自己的左臂。

“哦，你别在意，我随便聊聊。”Lilac说完，舔了舔自己猩红的手指。

“嗯……嗯。”Angelo像是看到什么不该看的，猛的把视线收了回来，直盯着餐桌上整齐精致的方巾看。

Lilac的烹饪技术十分娴熟，一块小牛肉很快被他做成了一道外焦里嫩的精致牛排，还旁边妆点了翠绿的西蓝花和红色的小番茄，以及一朵叫不出名字的白色花朵。

Lilac似乎只做了一份晚餐，他把盛着牛排的盘子端到Angelo面前，便去倒红酒了。

“Lilac先生，您，您不吃吗？”Angelo似乎有点过于受宠若惊了，甚至不敢拿起刀叉，他从未在别人之前吃过饭，这让他很不习惯。

“不了，我不吃这些。”Lilac拿出两只杯子，“你喝红酒吗？”

“我……”

“喝一点吧。”

“好的……”

比起自己做决定，Angelo更习惯于从善如流。

在Lilac的催促下，Angelo终于动了刀叉，开始品尝Lilac为他准备的晚餐，他时不时偷偷抬眼去看Lilac在做什么，却发现Lilac只是用修长的手指捏住杯柄，漫不经心地摇晃着，那双让人心荡神驰的双眼，依然锁在Angelo身上不放，好像看着自己，他就能饱了一样。

“好吃吗？”发现了Angelo在偷瞄自己，Lilac却只是询问了这么一句。

“嗯，嗯。”Angelo赶紧答应，说实话这绝对是他吃过最美味的牛排，他鼓起勇气追加了一句：“真的很好吃，您自己不吃吗？”

“我只是喜欢烹饪，而不喜欢吃。”Lilac回答道。

Angelo从没见过这样的人，怎么会有人只喜欢干活而不愿意吃呢？这就是人们说的有钱人的怪癖吗？要真是这样，那倒也不坏。

就在Angelo乖乖地品尝着Lilac为他呈上的美酒美食之时，Lilac也在长桌对面静静地看着他，目光从上到下、从下到上，将他看了个透彻。

Angelo的肤色有些病态的苍白，但肤质却如孩童一般细嫩明亮，脸颊上甚至还有两圈孩子气的高原红，当他低头吃下牛排的时候，软软的头发下垂，刘海遮住了眼睛，看起来乖巧无比。

Lilac已经很久没有见过如此纯真甜美的小羊羔了。

他在这世上漂泊了千年之久，也没有见过多少如Angelo一般，从相貌到眼神、从肉体到心灵都如此纯净无暇的孩子，他看起来如此单纯易碎，让人恨不得一口把他吞到肚里，才能安心。

在Angelo全无意识地享用晚餐时，Lilac已经想好了一会儿该如何享用他了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

晚饭后Lilac热情地邀请Angelo参观自己的豪宅，他向Angelo介绍书架上的书籍，挂画上的人像，甚至壁炉上摆放的工艺品的典故。

Angelo听不懂那些古怪的希腊名字，因此听得一知半解，可能是因为喝了些酒，他很快就开始犯起困了。

Lilac一如既往的细心周到，他直接将Angelo领到了客房门口，并彬彬有礼地嘱咐他早点休息。

Angelo从没住过这么好的房间，深红色的幔帐缝着金色的穗边，床铺高而厚软，铺着丝滑的紫色绸缎，在微弱的灯光下也依然熠熠生辉。

房间里的陈设宛如中世纪复古博物馆一般，所有的花瓶、桌椅、座钟，看起来都是Angelo碰不起的那种。

卧室的里侧还有一个扇木门，里面是一间玻璃天顶的浴室，浴室中央摆放着一座黄铜的浴缸，旁边整齐地摆放着花香味的沐浴用品和浴巾。

Angelo从进门的时候就有没见过一个佣人，真不知道这些东西是什么时候准备的。

在不知道哪里冒出来的玫瑰香氛气味中，Angelo决定享受一下这个高级的浴室，毕竟，不把身上的油灰洗干净，他也不敢睡上那张高级的床。

他已经很久没有用过浴缸了，修车厂只有四面透风的公共淋浴，而他总是在人走光了之后才去洗澡，如果他挤进满是大块头的闷热浴房里，十有八九要被嘲笑和挤兑。

Angelo放松身体躺在了浴缸里，享受着适宜的水温和甜蜜的芳香，不知不觉酒劲散发了开来，他觉得很舒服，又很晕乎，泡着泡着，他就渐渐闭上了眼睛，身体缓缓下沉，滑向了浴缸底部……

哗——

随着浴室中的一声巨响，大量的水从浴缸中泼洒出来。被沐浴露染成红紫色的水流顺着黄铜浴缸的边缘流淌下来，顺着雪白的瓷砖蔓延开来，瞬间铺满了整个地面。

Angelo迷迷糊糊间感觉自己的身体异常沉重，四肢像是灌满了铁铅一样，完全无法移动。

但是却有一双臂膀举重若轻地，将他从已经微凉的水中抱了起来。

“唔……”Angelo挣扎着睁开双眼，在昏暗的灯光中努力辨认抱住自己的人是谁，“……先生？”

“你晕倒了。”Lilac一边说着一边用双臂架住了Angelo光裸的身体，“你差点溺死了。”

“你怎么……来……”Angelo问道。

“我只是突然想到，好像没有给你送浴袍……”Lilac正说着，Angelo的身体却直往下滑，Lilac身上的衬衫被他身上的水浸得湿透。Lilac一手环住他纤韧的细腰，一手握住他的后颈，身体和他紧紧贴在一起。

Lilac极低的体温让浑身发烫的Angelo觉得十分舒适，在四肢恢复了一些力气以后，便也伸手回抱住了Lilac的腰。

Lilac虽然口口声声说自己是来送浴袍的，但此时，他手中昂贵的真丝睡袍却已经掉落在了浴缸中，被整个儿浸没了，他也没有低头看一眼。

【TBC】


	2. Chapter 2

“Angelo……”Lilac垂眸看向Angelo近在咫尺的面庞。他濡湿的头发软软地趴在额头上，脸颊皮肤饱满莹亮，泛着微醺的潮红，像一颗刚刚成熟的新鲜莓果，让人垂涎三尺。

Lilac铺垫了这么长时间，等的就是这一刻，他不再等待，捏住Angelo的后颈，让他抬起头来，紧接着就吻住了他甜美的双唇，撬开齿关，唇齿交缠起来。

“……啊……”Angelo在接吻的间隙中急喘了两声，他第一次被人用这种充满侵略感的方式亲吻，跟和Rita尝试着接吻时，那种温柔体贴、小心翼翼的感觉完全不一样。

Lilac的欲望直接了当，像是通过亲密的肢体接触传递给了Angelo，让他也第一次感受到了那种几近野蛮的激情，让人口干舌燥，几乎要把他焚烧殆尽。

“过来。”Lilac短促急切地说了一句，双手环住Angelo的细腰，把他从浴缸里带了出来。

Angelo搂住他的脖子，还仰着脸继续向他索吻。

Lilac当然不会客气，抱住Angelo就是一阵狂风骤雨般的深吻，Angelo全程依然浑浑噩噩，只觉得自己被吻得晕头转向，又被带着走了好久的路，接着就是一阵天旋地转，他向后倒进了柔软的床铺中间。

Lilac身上宫廷风的宽松衬衫已经完全散乱开了，他胸口那一片苍白如大理石般的皮肤，整个儿露了出来。他分开了Angelo的大腿，直接欺身跪到了他的双腿之间，伏着身子继续和他接吻。

Angelo伸手去摸索Lilac的腰际，Lilac却将他的双手按在床上，放低腰臀，将下身和Angelo紧紧贴在一起，接着便向他的腿间顶弄了一下。

“啊……”Angelo被顶得浑身颤抖，倒吸了一口气，双腿禁不住夹紧了Lilac的腰。

Lilac的手落到他纤细的腰身上，顺着精致漂亮的后腰线，滑到丰盈挺翘的臀部上。

Angelo的臀部被他托了起来，两个人的身体贴合得更加紧密。Lilac抬起他的下巴，从他的下巴吻到脖颈，在锁骨的凹陷和颈弯处细细吮吻，尖锐的牙齿在Angelo苍白的皮肤上留下一道道鲜红的痕迹。

Angelo很喜欢Lilac身上凉爽的温度，也很享受他细致的亲吻，以及那有些辛辣刺激的啃咬，这一切都会让他觉得更加欲火焚身。

Lilac趁着他意乱情迷的时候，将手指探入了他臀部的深谷之中，用粘稠的润滑剂弄湿了他的私处。侵入的动作带出了淫猥的水声，光是听着都让人面红耳赤。

“啊，额啊~”Angelo第一次和人做到这一步，根本没有意识到应该如何控制自己的身体和声音，只是顺从着本能的欲望，大声呻吟出来。

“疼吗？”Lilac的温柔细心似乎从没变过，他安抚似的亲了亲Angelo的唇角，手指却毫不留情地捅进了更深的地方，Angelo完全无法回答他，只能发出几声可怜兮兮的哼哼。

“嘘……”Lilac看着他近在咫尺的潮红脸蛋，脸上露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑。他又塞进了一根手指，看着Angelo深受欲望和肉体痛苦的折磨的模样，他却说到：“小声一点，这样太下流了。”

自己毫不矜持的样子似乎遭到了身上人的嘲笑，这让Angelo觉得无地自容。他赶紧抬起双手，艰难地捂住自己的嘴巴，防止那些放荡下流的声音从他的嘴里发出来。

Lilac很喜欢看他这副备受折磨的样子，手指在他炽热柔软的身体里面四处按压摩挲，Angelo的身体随着他的动作轻微地扭动着，直到他摸到了那个让Angelo浑身颤栗的地方。

“啊……Lilac先生……”

Angelo最终还是没有忍住出了声，他用双手抓住了Lilac的小臂，像是想要他退出来，却又犹犹豫豫，不敢明确地拒绝他。

“怎么了？”Lilac故作无知，“我弄疼你了？”

“不……不是……”Angelo也不知道，他只觉得刚刚有一瞬间，浑身上下像是过了电一样，不知道是舒服还是病了，但那种令人浑身颤栗的酥麻感，让Angelo觉得很心慌。

“抱歉，可能是我太心急了。”Lilac说着，在一阵令人脸红心跳的水声中，抽出了自己的手指。

那感觉太过真实，Angelo抿紧双唇，花了好大的力气才强忍住呻吟出声的冲动。

Lilac特别喜欢看他这副单纯好骗的样子，他天生一张软糯纯真的脸蛋，如果不把他欺负到哭出来，那可真是暴殄天物了。

于是在Angelo还没缓过劲来的时候，Lilac就又开始了下一轮的撩拨。他用双手握住了Angelo的细腰，开始在他的胸前落吻。

Angelo的身体懵懂却又敏感，他还不明白Lilac施加在他身上的那些触感意味着什么，但身体却已经自觉做出了反应。

在Lilac的亲吻吮噬之下，Angelo胸前的敏感点被反复刺激蹂躏，他再次无意识地叫出了声，他觉得害羞，又觉得舒服，想要把胸脯挺得更高。

没一会儿，他的乳首就被Lilac挑逗得挺立起来，胸前的皮肤一片潮红，满是性感的欲望痕迹。

Lilac继续往下吻到了Angelo的小腹。每落下一个吻，Angelo就敏感地浑身一颤，Lilac觉得有趣，他伸出舌头，从Angelo的肚脐一路舔到他的喉结处，感受着他身上难以抑制的紧张颤抖。

Angelo的欲望早就已经挺立起来，直顶着Lilac的小腹，但Lilac却没有抚慰他的意思，只顾着亲吻他的胸口。

Angelo觉得有些欲求不满，却又碍于脸面，不敢开口求Lilac。最后憋得浑身通红，终于忍不住用伸出双臂圈紧了Lilac的肩背，将下身和Lilac紧紧贴在一起，心急地磨蹭着，却又总是不得要领。

“啊……Lilac先生……啊……”Angelo急切地呼唤着Lilac，却说不出一句连贯的话来。

“怎么？”Lilac吻了吻他的耳根，用温柔似水的眼神看着他，手掌却在他细瘦的腰身上来回抚摸。

“我……我感觉……不好……”Angelo的声音有些委屈，说起话来像是抱怨又像是撒娇，“难受……”

“哪里难受？”Lilac安抚地亲吻着他的唇角脸颊，但这远远不够，Angelo只觉得身体里的空虚感越来越大，越来越难以忍受，都快把他逼疯了。

“我不知道……”Angelo真的没有概念，他也不知道自己应该怎么办，只能徒劳地抱紧和祈求着Lilac。

“没关系，我来教你。”Lilac笑了起来，他的手摸到Angelo的大腿根，将手指再次探入了那个濡湿而热情的入口，去探索那柔滑火热的内里。

“嗯~啊……”Angelo羞涩地缩紧了被入侵的地方，却又被Lilac的手指强硬地挤开，紧致的内里被扩张和摩挲，那感觉太过强烈，让Angelo无法控制地吐出了甜腻的声音。

就在Angelo为身体的空虚感得到缓解而逐渐放松的时候，Lilac就抽出了手指，还上更加粗壮的性器去开拓他的后穴。

充实的快感夹杂着辛辣的疼痛，如同一场汹涌的海啸一般席卷了Angelo的身体，他再也控制不住声音，大声呻吟出来，双腿夹紧了Lilac的腰，像溺水的人锁紧了救生的浮木。

汹涌的情潮随着Lilac的抽送在Angelo的身体里蔓延，在过去的二十多年里，他从未体验过这种禁忌的快感。

这与那些他所熟悉的粗鲁猥亵完全不一样，尽管身体正在遭受着有史以来最深入的侵犯，但这感受并不难熬，也不令人作呕，相反，Angelo觉得自己像是在Lilac的引导下，开启一个全新的自己，一切都是愉悦而新奇的。

Lilac的动作虽然强硬，却依然温柔。在他的动作下，Angelo的身体就像是一朵含羞的玫瑰，艳丽的花瓣被小心地剥开，Lilac用技巧性的顶弄，深入到Angelo娇嫩的花蕊深处，沾惹上了一股甜美黏腻的花蜜。

Angelo用动情的呼唤和缠绵的纠缠来回应Lilac的入侵，他双唇微张，用粉嫩的舌尖舔舐着自己的下唇，不断抬高纤细的脖颈，迷醉地向Lilac索吻。

Lilac垂下眼睑，捧住他的脸，再次吻住了他。与肉体交合的频率交织，这次的接吻激烈而狂放，充满了野性的欲望和侵略性，几乎瞬间夺去了Angelo所有的呼吸，窒息的快感依然让他头皮发麻。

硬挺的性器在Angelo濡湿炽热的身体里凶狠地进出，Angelo被顶得招架不住，快感刺激到恐怖的程度。

他像是溺在一锅滚腾的沸水之中，身体又热又湿，失去了对肢体的控制。Lilac极低的体温让他觉得舒服，却也对现在的接触感到仍不满足，他还想要和Lilac再近一些，再深一点。

“啊，啊~Lilac先生……”Angelo终于忍不住哀求起来，他努力调整着呼吸，“请……再，再给我多一点……”

Lilac轻笑了一下，他还没见过哪个小男孩跟Angelo似的，第一次上床就能如此沉浸其中，简直是天生的妖精。

面对小情人娇媚的哀求，Lilac又怎么能不拒绝？他亲了亲Angelo的耳根，用双臂环住他的身子，抱着他从床上坐了起来。

Lilac跪坐在床铺上，而Angelo则张开双腿坐在Lilac的大腿上，承受着他由下往上的顶送。

这个体位让Lilac进得更深，Angelo被他顶得啜泣起来，后穴被操出的蜜液淌到了Lilac的腿上，操弄间发出的淫秽水声让Angelo羞涩又兴奋。

“这样舒服吗？”Lilac沙哑好听的声音在Angelo的耳边响起，微妙的吐息搔弄着Angelo耳根的敏感带，让他光是听着声音都几近高潮。

“嗯，嗯……”Angelo面红耳赤，他双臂搂住了Lilac的脖颈，把脸埋在他的肩颈处，想借用Lilac舒适的体温，来缓解自己羞耻的燥热。

“你真可爱。”Lilac夸奖了一句，却突然停下了动作，抱着Angelo再次倒进了丝绸的被褥里，但这次，他将Angelo翻过去，让他平趴在床上，接着将身体覆在Angelo身上，从背后再次进入了他。

两个人的身体完美地贴合在一起，Angelo被挤在丝滑的高级绸缎和Lilac的身体之间，手腕也被Lilac捉住。他在亲吻着自己的后颈，这种无从逃脱的禁锢感，却让Angelo感觉十分刺激，他禁不住曲起身体，让臀部翘起，和Lilac贴得更紧一些。

Lilac十分享受他精瘦腰肢的扭动，以及那饱满挺翘的臀部，这孩子天生就该做他的情人。

Lilac的操干越发快速，Angelo爽得声音都沙哑了，身下的丝绸床单被他揪得一团脏乱，后穴被Lilac填满，不断顶戳磨蹭，那种充实满足的感觉让Angelo欲罢不能，恨不得和Lilac纠缠到天荒地老。

Lilac来来回回地亲吻舔舐Angelo线条紧致的颈弯，尖牙在他雪白的皮肤上留下一道道刺目的鲜红痕迹。

“Angelo，成为我的人吧。”Lilac诱惑道，“你想不想……永远和我在一起……”

“唔……嗯~”能和Lilac在一起，Angelo当然再愿意不过，和Lilac在一起的每一秒，都能给他带来前所未有的快乐和温情，他几乎不假思索地脱口而出：“我想！”

“真的？”Lilac在Angelo的背后，眼神变得深沉而危险，嗜血的红光渐渐攀上他的眸底，“你真的决定了？”

“嗯……”Angelo认真地点了点头，莫名的泪水从他的眼中夺眶而出，落在了深紫色的丝绸上，“哪里也不会，比这里更好了……”

“即使死，你也要在我身边吗？”Lilac进一步引导着他。他一边说着，一边用手掌抚摸着Angelo的胳膊，一路摸到他的手上，和他十指紧紧相扣。

“即使死了，我也更想死在您的怀里……Lilac先生……”Angelo也不知道自己怎么会说出这种话，即使他从没有想过生死的问题。

但是，每当Lilac抱住他的时候，他就觉得，除了这个人，他什么都不想要了，如果至死都能躺在他的怀中，那该是多么幸福的一件事啊。

“乖孩子。”Lilac亲吻了他的头发，“那就让你留在我的身边吧。”

“真的吗？”Angelo欣喜若狂，他想回头去看Lilac的脸，却被Lilac制止了。

“别看我。”Lilac的声音强硬却温柔，“马上，你就会是我的人了。”

“谢谢……谢谢你，先生。”Angelo感受着Lilac在自己身上留下的触感，闭上了双眼，他觉得幸福无比。

“这是你应得的。”Lilac说着，口中的犬牙突然暴涨了三寸，眼睛也已经彻底变成了血红色，面目显得十分恐怖骇人。

Lilac加快了操干的速度，大开大合地干进Angelo炽热的身体，让他颤抖不已。Angelo大声呼唤着Lilac的名字，大汗淋漓的身体在凌乱的床褥上扭动挣扎，淫秽肉欲和纯洁童真都体现在他的身上。他单纯幼稚的眼神和脸蛋，就是让Lilac最欲火焚身的春药。

占有他的欲望越来越强烈，Lilac终于在Angelo被干到高潮的时候，将尖牙刺进了他的脖颈。火热的鲜血涌入Lilac的喉中，Angelo此时却感受不到疼痛，他只觉得麻木和眩晕，一股刺骨的寒意和极致的快感一起攀上了他的脊背，他就那样在Lilac的怀中，缓缓地闭上了双眼。

“是你自己说的，你想死在我的怀里……”Lilac抚摸着他余温尚存的红脸蛋，那是他以后再也触摸不到的温度了。

“睡吧我的玫瑰，睡吧……”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Angelo不知道自己昏睡了多久，似乎有几千年那么久了，这一觉睡得昏天黑地，等到再次醒过来的时候，他几乎连自己是谁都不记得了。

但是一看到躺在自己身边的Lilac，昏睡前的记忆就一股脑儿地回到了脑子里。

Angelo赶紧抱紧了被子，脸颊顿时通红，他想偷偷去看Lilac的睡脸，却发现他已经醒了过来。

“早上好，你醒了？”Lilac微笑着和他打着招呼，温柔得体的样子，似乎他们之前什么都没有发生过一般。

“嗯……早，早上好……先生。”Angelo小声说着。

“你有哪里不舒服吗？”Lilac问。

“……”Angelo往被子里缩了缩，摇了摇头。

Lilac笑了笑，揉了揉他的头发，说到：“洗手间的东西都是给你用的，我去准备早饭。”

说完，他就起身走下了床。

Angelo等他的脚步声消失在门外之后，才磨磨蹭蹭地从床上爬起来，他原本以为经历过那样一场疯狂的性爱之后身体会很难受，但是现在看来他似乎除了累了点没什么太大反应。

洗漱的时候，他才在镜子里发现了自己脖颈上的伤口，那看起来是某种毒性动物的牙印，黑洞洞的伤口看起来略有些恐怖，但是却不疼，他也就没往心里去。

他的衣服都不见了，Lilac为他准备了新的服装，那柔软的布料和漂亮的剪裁，让Angelo穿上的时候有些受宠若惊。

Lilac款待Angelo吃了早饭，Angelo以往都喜欢吃熟食，但是这次他吃带血的牛排以及水果，都吃得很开心。

“待会儿我带你回修车厂。”正在Angelo狼吞虎咽的时候，Lilac却站在壁炉前，用蜡烛烧着一个铜勺。

“啊……”Angelo的刀叉瞬间停住。

他还记得那天晚上，Lilac说过，会让自己留在他身边。他不知道，这些有钱人说话是不是真的不能信。毕竟大家都说，有钱有势的人，往往会随口承诺，而事后从不会记得。

Angelo有些难过，顿时连小牛排都让他觉得索然无味了，他低落地低下头，小声答应着：“好，好的，先生……”

“然后你跟Alfano先生提出辞职就可以了，我已经和他说过了。”Lilac接着说，他把铜勺里的火漆滴到一个信封上，拿起一个印章，盖到了火漆中间，将信封递到了Angelo面前，“这是你的辞呈。”

“……”Angelo不知该说些什么，他愣怔在那里，呆呆地看着Lilac把那封略显浮夸的辞职信塞进自己手里，“先生……我……”

“怎么？你后悔了吗？”Lilac微笑着，他的手放在了Angelo的肩上，一种可怖的压迫感顿时笼罩住了Angelo。

“没，没有……”Angelo用双手捏住辞职信，冲Lilac笑了起来，“谢谢！谢谢您，先生！”

“快吃吧。”Lilac笑意更深了，那股莫名的压迫感也瞬时烟消云散，他摸了摸Angelo的脸颊，附身亲了一口他的额头。

Angelo幸福得头晕目眩，他脑袋一热，就拉住了准备走开的Lilac，起身扑倒了他的身上，死死抱住他，“谢谢您！先生，我，我爱您！”

纵使是身经百战的Lilac，也着实被他的热情吓了一跳，不过倒是也蛮受用。Lilac回抱住他，侧过脸轻轻咬了咬他的耳朵，低声说：“那你就别吃饭了，换我吧。”

“啊！Lilac先生……”Angelo被Lilac按倒在了一旁的沙发上，还没怎么反应过来，领口就被拉开，Lilac的吻不由分说地落到了他的脖颈和胸口。

Angelo几乎立刻就有了感觉，他感觉羞涩却又幸福，如果能和Lilac一辈子都这样下去，他绝不会后悔。

徘徊在午夜的蝙蝠  
摘走了一朵新鲜娇嫩的玫瑰  
用黄金的盒子和锦缎将它供奉起来  
即使过了再久再久  
玫瑰依然娇艳如昨  
因为沉湎于爱  
它便再也不会凋零

【The End】


End file.
